Rukia vs Slender
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Primera parte de la seguidilla de Drabbles/One Shots en las que Rukia juega Slender. ¡Más sorprendente de lo que imaginan xD! Dedicado a mi Amiga/Esposita/Unicornia Salvaje Karu! :3


_**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sensei (Maldito Troll ¬¬#), solo esta historia es mía. El juego Slenderman le pertenece a su respectivos desarrolladores, yo solo lo uso con el fin de entretener._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Rukia vs Slender ~**_

_**~ General POV ~**_

Ichigo estaba muy aburrido ese día. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de molestar a Kon.

Miraba por la ventana de su apartamento en el centro de Karakura, cuando decidió ir a por su pequeña y hermosa novia, Rukia.

Buscó con la vista su pequeño cuerpo, y la encontró sentada en el sofá, mientras veía televisión.

**-Oye, Rukia, ¿Quieres jugar un juego?- **dijo Ichigo a su novia, quien lo miró sin entender

**-¿Te crees JiggSaw?- **dijo arrogantemente, haciendo referencia a la famosa frase del muñeco

**-¿Quieres jugar o no?- **ella pareció dudarlo un poco, pero pronto aceptó.

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Me senté en la cómoda silla frente al ordenador. No tenía idea de lo que el idiota que tenía por novio me haría jugar. Abrió una carpeta que estaba en el escritorio. Vi el titulo de la susodicha, y me espanté un poco.

_Slenderman._

Debía prepararme. Orihime –la hermana de Ichigo, novia de mi hermano- y Ulquiorra –mi hermano- ya me habían hablado sobre el mentado juego. Lo único que debía hacer en ese momento era contenerme. Esos dos sabían que Ichigo me haría jugar en cualquier momento.

Bien, ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Y el juego comenzaba. El idiota de Ichigo creyó que no me percaté de que había activado la camarita esa que traen integrada los ordenadores. Bien, se escuchaban unos búhos, nada fuera de lo normal.

Ichigo me explicó rápidamente los controles. Entendí a la primera.

Comencé a caminar lentamente entre aquél raro bosque. Seguí el consejo que me dio Ulquiorra:

_Solo camina y no mires atrás._

Al parecer, estaba funcionando.

Encontré una nota en esa especie de baños abandonados, justo como me indicó Orihime:

_Primero ve a los baños, así evitarás que te encuentre mientras estés dentro_.

Salí caminando con toda la calma del mundo hacia afuera, donde estaban los tanques oxidados. Ulquiorra ya me había dicho como había que hacer:

_Sal de los baños y ve inmediatamente hacia los tanques oxidados. Si hay una nota ahí, ya tendrás posibilidad de ganar, si no hay, estás perdida_

Busqué entre los tanques y encontré la siguiente nota. Salí caminando del lugar, tranquilamente, tal y como Orihime dijo:

_Juega con calma, para que puedas pensar bien_

Estaba haciendo caso a todo lo que me habían dicho. Tampoco era tan complicado como pensaba.

Llegué a una parte donde había cuatro paredes de forma perpendicular. Busqué una a una hasta que encontré una nota, y entonces corrí. Ulquiorra me lo había dicho ya, solo tenía que correr después de tomar la tercera nota

_En las primeras dos notas no corres peligro, pero a la tercera, Slender comenzará a perseguirte, trata de no prender mucho la linterna_

Apagué la linterna y seguí caminando, como lo había hecho hasta hace un rato.

Seguí caminando hasta encontrar dos notas más. Ichigo me miraba impresionado. Reí por lo bajo –casi imperceptiblemente-. Recuerdo con claridad lo que me dijo Ulquiorra sobre la quinta nota:

_Por ningún motivo mires hacia atrás cuando encuentres la quinta nota, porque siempre estará Slender atrás_

Bien, solo quedaban tres. Solo tres notas más. Ya había sacado la del baño, la de los tanques oxidados, la de las paredes, la del árbol inquietantemente diferente al resto, y la del cilindro gigante. Ahora tenía que buscar en tres lugares más y estaría ganando el juego.

Llegué hacia un camión que estaba en medio del bosque. En él había una nota. Salí corriendo una vez más.

Ulquiorra me había dicho:

_Después de la sexta nota, busca las otras dos. Y recuerda; nunca, NUNCA, mires hacia atrás_

Encontré otra nota más, en esas rocas que están súper juntas. Hubo una interferencia en la pantalla, que indicaba que Slender me estaba alcanzando. Corrí sin parar hasta que llegué a un camión que estaba abandonado en aquel raro bosque. En él había una nueva nota, y luego de sacarla ya tenía las ocho.

Caminé sin rumbo aparente y Slender apareció de golpe delante de mí. Recordaba lo que dijo Orihime con respecto a eso:

_Cuando tengas las ocho notas, Slender aparecerá de golpe frente a ti._

**-¿Y este es el juego híper interesante que querías que jugara?- **le dije a Ichigo, que se mantenía impresionado detrás de mí

**-N… No es lo que esperaba- **susurró, para luego dejarme sola

Sonreí maliciosamente luego de que saliera por la puerta, era en momentos como este en los que agradecía que mi hermano y su novia fueran unos frikis. Además…

_Tendría un motivo para molestar a Ichigo durante el resto de la eternidad_

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ Rukia vs Slender ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

_**Pulgaah:**_¡Y EL MARCADOR QUEDA... *Redoble de Tambores* (El presupuesto de Pulgaah-Chan no alcanza para efectos de sonido reales) ¡RUKIA 1 - SLENDER 0!

* * *

**Holaas~! Qué les pareció este primer One-Shot (O quizás Drabble) de la seguidilla que pienso hacer? muajajaja :D**

**Mi amor por Rukia y mi amor por Slender son tan grandes que quise ponerlos juntos en un fic :3 espero que les haya gustado :)**

**¡ESTE FIC ESTÁ ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A MI AMIGA/ESPOSITA/UNICORNIA SALVAJE _KARU_! ES UN REGALO ATRASADO DE CUMPLEAÑOS :3 ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO :)**

**En fin, Pulgaah-Chan se larga a hacer cosas improductivas xD Cuidensen! :FeelLikeaBurrodeShrek: xD xD**

**Beban mucha leche de Chocolate en mi ausencia (los estaré mirando :I'mWatchingYou:)**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


End file.
